


Any Time Soon

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ball Gag, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Nate, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sounding, nipple clamp, rare kink, sub mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted Nate/Mick with Mick as the bottom.Rare Kink: Sounding





	Any Time Soon

“Yes or no to the blindfold?” Nate asked carefully as he adjusted the last knot at where Mick’s wrists were crossed behind his back. 

Mick tested the strength of the ropes that crossed his body in a diamond-patterned harness and moaned a bit when the ropes tightened up around where Nate had also wrapped them around his balls forcing his cock to stand erect from his groin. 

Mick shook his head as he swallowed around the bright red ball gag that was buckled around his head, keeping his lips parted wide. 

“I think so too, I want to see your eyes glaze over in bliss.” Nate hummed his agreement as he circled around the kneeling man a few times, just absorbing the way the ropes look against Mick’s skin. Nate hooked a finger under Mick’s chin and tilted the man’s head up to look him in the eyes. 

“You know your safe gestures and you will use them. This is not something I want you to power through, do you understand me?” Nate spoke harshly, needing to get his point across. Mick nodded twice to show he understood and Nate released his hold on Mick’s chin before kneeling down and quickly pinched both of Mick’s nipples.

Mick made a muffled noise as Nate quickly and almost on that edge of pain rolled and tweaking the larger man’s nipples until they were peaked and puffy. Nate tugged one of the two chains that were hanging down from the sides of the ball gag and clamped the metal nipple clamp around the red nub. Mick arched into the touch with a muffled cry that turned into a long moan when Nate quickly clamped the other nipple as well. 

Nate rose back to his feet and tugged the chains upwards and watched as Mick tried to rise up to take the pressure off but ended up moaning and writhing a bit as the ropes restricted his movement. Nate patted Mick’s cheek gently before moving over to a table nearby where he unrolled a small bundle that revealed numerous different types of sounds. 

Nate snapped on a pair of latex gloves as he eyed the sounds over before selecting one. He warmed the metal of the simple rod with small steel balls at either end, he then took the time to coat it in a lot of lube before kneeling back down in front of Mick holding the sound for the larger man to see. 

“Remember to breathe and if you need the gag off when you will let me know,” Nate said sternly as he used his free hand to pump Mick’s cock that was already fully hard and lightly twitching at the sight of the sound. Mick gave Nate two rapid nods of his head, a moan escaping him as the movement pulled on his nipples thanks to the clamps. 

Nate ever so slowly inserted the small metal ball into the slit of Mick’s cock, both men watching intensely as the ball went in with ease and the rest of the rod disappeared into Mick’s cock. Mick was breathing heavily through his nose, thankful for the ropes around his limbs. 

They kept him from moving as he adjusted to the strange and odd sensation of being full and open that was emitting from his cock. Mick let his body relax when the second metal ball rested at the slit of his cock and Nate just gently massages the head of Mick’s cock to help him adjust and Mick nodded twice when Nate looked at him intensely with a silent question. 

“You took it all Mick, I’m so damn proud of you.” Nate praised as he slowly ran his hand up and down Mick’s length in a steady motion. Mick flushed at the praise but couldn’t tear his eyes away from where the tip of the sound was peeking out from his cock knowing and feeling what was inside of his cock. 

“Now you won’t get soft any time soon.” Nate cupped Mick’s tied balls and teasingly fondled them until Mick let out a whimper from behind his gag. 

“I think I’m going to keep you like this for a while, I want you hard and aching to come for as long as I please. Now I have some work to do so I’ll be nice and take that gag out, only on the condition you be a good boy and keep my cock warm.” Nate dragged a chair over that held a tablet and Nate slowly unzipped his pants as he watched Mick groan as he nodded twice and his nipples were pulled on again. Nate smirked as he just tugged the ball part out of the gag showing it was also a ring gag.

“Good boy.” Nate sat on the chair and moved so he just slid his cock into Mick’s mouth thanks to the gag. Nate let out a soft moan as he ran his nails over Mick’s scalp before opening up his tablet to work on something. 

Mick shifted every so often causing him to whimper around the heavy weight that was in his mouth. His nipples ached which shot down to his cock and tied balls. His cock throbbed and he desperately wanted some attention on his aching shaft but each time he thought he was getting close the sound pushed that back, time and time again the sound stopped him from coming untouched. 

Mick wasn’t sure how long he was trapped in that cycle as he lightly suckled at Nate’s cock. He blinked hazily when the hard flesh slipped from his lips, leaving a strange empty feeling in his mouth. He looked up at Nate blurrily and tipped his head to the side, only gasping quietly when the movement pulled on his nipples again.

‘That’s enough for today I think.” Nate murmured as he pushed the chair away and dropped to his knees. He cradled Mick’s heavy cock in his left palm while his right fingers gripped the ball end of the sound and slowly pulled it out, relief flooded Mick as he felt drool slip out of the corner of his open mouth as his eyes fluttered closed at the even odder feeling of not having the sound inside of him. 

Gentle fingers removed the nipple clamps and Mick let out a cry when a warm, wet mouth closed around his right nipple as the rope around his balls fell away. Mick let out something closer to a scream as all his pleasure rushed at him full force and his vision blanked out completely. 

Mick blinked slowly and lazily as he felt soft blankets being tucked around his body that was now curled up on a mattress and Nate’s soothing voice filtered into his mind. Mick peered up to see he was resting on Nate’s lap, his Dom talking in a soothing tone and fingers dancing over his scalp as he talked and talked. Mick just smiled and closed his eyes as he let Nate continue to take care of him.


End file.
